<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surveillance cameras by christinchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875294">Surveillance cameras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen'>christinchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eureka (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Slash, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He would find the perfect blackmail material and Sheriff Jack Carter would finally do what he told him to do...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Carter/Nathan Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surveillance cameras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for NEOSILDRAKE, who wanted: “Fargo has created S.A.R.A.H. and also has rigged the house with surveillance systems. Stark finds out and gets an access copy to the system. First he wants it to get blackmail on the sheriff, but soon he watches the cameras for another reason.”</p>
<p>originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/110194.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the perfect plan. Nathan was sure, the man must have a secret, something he'd like to keep secret. And he just needed to find it, it would be the perfect blackmail material. He sure wouldn't use it on something so minor like the recent GD crisis, no matter how much the town's sheriff was currently annoying him. Yet again. No, he would be patient and find all of the sheriff's dark secrets. And Nathan was sure there were plenty, he wouldn't be fooled by the innocence act that always seemed to surround Carter, like everybody else. He would find the blackmail material and Sheriff Jack Carter would finally do what he told him to do.</p>
<p>Nathan sat down in front of his computer, completely content with his plan and tuned in the video feed, to which he had access thanks to his ability to blackmail Fargo with the newest season Buffy. His plans always worked, at least when it came to blackmailing.</p>
<p>Nathan skipped through the video feeds and finally came to a stop when he found a surveillance camera, focused on Carter's bed. A satisfied grin appeared on Nathan's face, when Carter's right hand slipped under the covers and began a slow but steady movement. When Carter closed his eyes in pleasure and moaned quietly, Nathan started the video recording program.</p>
<p>After five minutes of unsuccessfully trying to concentrate on his work, Nathan really wished he had thought of turning the sound down. Ten seconds later he got up, ready to unplug the sound system.</p>
<p>Nathan stared at the monitor, his glance frozen to the image. The blanked the had covered the whole of Carter's body before, had now moved down just enough to see his hand's rapid movements on his swollen cock. Nathan followed his left hand just a bit lower, disappearing between his spread legs.<br/>Just that moment Carter threw his head back and came with a hoarse cry.</p>
<p>When Nathan was jerking off a few minutes later, he was definitely not thinking about Carter. And when he tuned in the video feed the next night at the same time, it wasn't because thought Carter wanking was hot and definitely not because he wanted to watch it again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>